


harana

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Harana, Jovea Hernando? bless, M/M, Traditional Filipino Courting™, fem!Joven
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uso pa ba ang harana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	harana

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/130938581203/harana).

“Medyo malabo na ang tatay mo ang dinala mo para haranahin ang dalagang nais mong ligawan.” Nakangiti si Aguinaldo sa kaniyang di-mapakaling anak, na abalang-abala sa pagtotono ng gitara. “Alam mo naman kung sino tatay niya diba? Ba’t isasama mo pa ako?”

“’Tay, kung sinama ko sina Manuel, gagaguhin lang nila harana ko.”

“At kapag kasama ako, eh baka naman si Ginoong Luna naman ang magwala.”

“’Tay.”

“Goyong.” Natawa si Aguinaldo, at iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Gusto mong tawagan yung isa mo pang tatay?”

“Tumatakas ka ba?” sumimangot si Gregorio at natawa ng malakas si Aguinaldo. “’Tay.”

“Oo.” May sumagot ng simple mula sa bintana sa ibabaw ng mga ulo nila, at tumingala silang dalawa upang makita si Mabini na nakadungaw sa bintana. “Goyong, anak, kaya mo iyang gawing mag-isa. Hindi ba nag-ROTC Top Cadet ka nga?”

“ _’Tay_.” Inis na si Gregorio. “Sumama ka.” Hinawakan niya ang manggas ng t-shirt ni Aguinaldo. “Utang na loob, tinulungan kitang maging kayo ni Itay—”

“Sabi na nga ba!” Ngiti ni Mabini, at namula si Aguinaldo.

“—Tulungan mo akong ligawan si Jovea.”

“… Pole.” Wika ni Aguinaldo.

“Miong. Samahan mo naman anak mo.”

Halos hindi na narinig ni Gregorio ang mura ng tatay niya ng  _tangina naman oh Pole_  at natawa na lang siya nang makita niyang pinulot na rin niya ang beatbox na pinahiram sa kaniya ni Manuel.

“O tara, Goyong, bago ko palitan isip ko.”

“Salamat, Itay!” kinawayan ni Gregorio si Mabini, at sinagot siya ng isang munting kaway bago bumalik siya sa mga papeles na binabasa niya. “Tara, punta tayo kina Ginoong Luna.”

“Kapag tayo, binato ng tubig, Goyong, ikaw ang magbubuhat sa Itay mo ng isang buong linggo.”

“’Tay. Hindi ka makatitiis ni isang araw.”

“Try mo lang.”

Humagikgik si Gregorio, at sabay silang naglakad patungo sa kabilang kalye, kung saan may isang Spanish-style na bahay na may silweta ng dalaga sa nakasarang mga kurtina.

“’Tay, si Jovea po oh.”

“At bigla siyang nag-po.” Buntung-hininga ni Aguinaldo, ngunit nakangiti siya. “Oh. Gusto mo bang bigla na lang kumanta?”

“Baka naman magpapansin muna ako.”

“Ah.” Lumingon-lingon si Aguinaldo, naghahanap ng bato. “… Kailangan nating batuhan yung bintana niya—parang yung sa dati, kaso baka naman masaktan natin si—”

May tumunog na ringtone mula sa bintana, at nagulat ang dalaga. Lumingon si Aguinaldo kay Gregorio, at sumimangot siya nang makitang nakabukas cell phone niya at tumatawag sa numero ni Jovea.

“Yung totoo, Goyong. Gusto mo ba talagang maging makaluma o ginagago mo lang ang tatay mo?”

“Medyo pareho.” Sagot ni Gregoriong nakangiti, at bago man makasagot ang tatay niya, ay bumukas ang kurtina ni Jovea, sabay ng pagsagot sa tawag ni Gregorio sa cellphone niya.

“ _Goyong_?” Tanong ni Jovea, at lumaki ang ngiti ng binata. Napangiti rin ang tatay niya. “ _Goyong, ikaw ba yan—tatay mo ba ‘yan._ ”

“Okay. Medyo hindi yata siya natuwa.”

“OK lang ‘yan, ‘Tay.” Sagot ni Gregorio bago sinagot niya si Jovea, “Oo, andito ako. Haharanahan kita sana.”

Namula ang pisngi ng dalagitang nasa bintana, at ngumiti siya.

“ _Okay… hindi ako sigurado kung hindi magagalit si daddy._ ”

“Relax lang.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo. “Ako ang magpapakalma sa kaniya.”

“ _Ah… hello po, senyor Aguinaldo._ ”

“Magandang gabi.”

“’Tay.” Siniko ni Gregorio si Aguinaldo. “Halika na.”

Nag-ayos ang mag-ama, naupo si Aguinaldo sa beatbox, at sa pagbilang ng tatlo, ay nag-umpisang kumanta si Gregorio.

“ _Uso pa ba ang harana? Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka._ ”

Sinagot siya ng agikik ni Jovea, at lumaki ang ngiti ni Gregorio.

“ _Sino ba ‘to, mukhang gago? Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta, at nasisintunado sa kaba._ ”

“Hindi kaya.” Sagot ni Jovea, at nagkibit ng balikat si Gregorio.

“ _Meron pang dalang mga rosas, suot namay’y maong na kupas_.” Naglabas siya ng santan mula sa kaniyang harap na bulsa, at ang tuwang-tuwang tawa ni Jovea ang tumunog sa malamig na hangin. “ _At nariyang pa ang tatay,_ ” nginitian niya si Aguinaldo, at natawa ang nakatatanda, “ _Nakaporma naka barong sa awiting daig pa minus one at sing along._ ”

“ _Puno ang langit ng bituin, at kay lamig pa ng hangin_ ,” Sagot ni Jovea, at napatalon si Gregorio sa tuwa.

“ _Sa’yong tingin ako’y nababaliw, giliw,_ ” Tuloy ni Gregorio.

“ _At sa awitin kong ito,_ ” Kumanta sila ng magkasama, “ _Sana’y maibigan mo, ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko, sa isang munting harana—_ ”

“Para sa ‘yo.” Sabi niyang hindi pakanta, at lumambot ang ngiti ni Jovea.

“Goyong—”

“ _Punyeta_!”

Biglaang may buhos ng malamig na tubig mula sa bintana sa tabi ni Jovea, at halat ito napunta kay Gregorio. Halos mabagsak niya ang gitara niya, at napatayo ang tatay niyang gulat na gulat.

“Goyong!”

Tumingin silang dalawa sa bintana sa tabi ni Jovea, at nakita ang nanginginig sa galit na si Heneral Luna, simagot na singpait ng ampalaya, at may hawak na balde na wala nang laman.

“Diba sabi ko na ngang ‘wag na  _‘wag_  mong ligawan anak ko?” sigaw niya, at nagmadaling tumawid si Jovea mula sa kaniyang kuwarto upang pakalmahin ang kaniyang tatay. “At dala mo pa yung tanginang tatay mo!”

“Utang na loob.” Bulong ni Aguinaldo, at binigay niya ang jacket niya sa anak niya. “Goyong, okay ka lang?”

“Opo, ‘Tay.” Tinignan ulit ni Gregorio si Luna, at nakita niyang kinakausap na siya ni Jovea. “Ginoong Luna.”

Lumingon ang retiradong heneral sa kaniya, masama ang tingin niya. “Bakit.”

“Pumunta po kami rito ngayong gabi upang haranahin ko ang anak niyo.” Wika niya, “Alam kong dati po ay may reputasyon ako bilang babaero ngunit ngayon, nagbago po ako. Nagbago ako para sa aking ikabubuti, at salamat iyon lahat sa anak mo.”

Ngumiti si Jovea sa kaniya, at hinawi niya ang buhok niya sa likod ng tainga niya.

“Wala na po akong makitang iba pang babae maliban kay Jovea.” Tuloy ni Gregorio. “Siya na po talaga ang para sa akin.”

Tinignan ni Luna ang anak niya, at binalik niya ang pansin niya kay Gregorio.

“… Bumalik ka bukas.” Wika niya, makalipas ang matagal na sandali. “At kakausapin muna kita bago ako magpasiya.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Gregorio, at napatalon siya sa tuwa. “Salamat po! Maraming, maraming salamat po!”

Si Jovea natuwa rin, at niyakap niya ang kaniyang ama. “Salamat po Daddy!”

“Hindi pa sigurado kung papayagan kita!”

“OK na po iyon; basta may pag-asa pa!” Kinawayan ni Gregorio si Jovea. “Bukas ulit, Jovea!”

“Bukas ulit!” Sagot ng dalaga, at halos kaladkarin ni Gregorio ang tatay niya paalis. Imbes na mainis, natawa ang pulitiko, at ginulo niya ang buhok ng kaniyang anak.

“Ayos.” Ngiti niya.

“Salamat, ‘Tay.” Sagot ni Gregorio. “Bukas ulit.”

“ _Tama na_.” Sagot agad ni Aguinaldo. “Hanggang harana mo lang ako barkada.”

“E kung si Itay kasi ang dadalhin ko, baka magkasipon naman siy—”

“Anong oras ulit bukas?”

Napangiti si Gregorio. “Same time, ‘Tay. Magdala na tayo ng extra na damit. Baka mabasa nanaman tayo.”

Biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Gregorio, at tinignan niya. Isang text, galing kay Jovea.

_Bukas ulit. Gumamit ka naman ng pang-duet na kanta, para makasagot ako sa iyo ng maayos._

Hindi nawala ang laki ng ngiti ni Gregorio hanggang sa pag-uwi.


End file.
